<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So They Never Have To. by Whoops_Im_Obsessed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448660">So They Never Have To.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoops_Im_Obsessed/pseuds/Whoops_Im_Obsessed'>Whoops_Im_Obsessed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene, Not Beta Read, Recovery, The Golden Trio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:29:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoops_Im_Obsessed/pseuds/Whoops_Im_Obsessed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Farah, Saul, and Ben struggle with the implications of the burned ones' return.<br/>Their children were never meant to see this.</p><p>(Missing scene from episode 3, kinda angsty)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Harvey/Rose Harvey, Farah Dowling &amp; Ben Harvey, Farah Dowling &amp; Ben Harvey &amp; Rosalind &amp; Saul Silva, Farah Dowling &amp; Ben Harvey &amp; Saul Silva, Farah Dowling &amp; Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So They Never Have To.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You know what they say, if you can't find what you wanna see, then it's up to you to write it. I wanted to see some angsty golden trio dealing with the return of the burned ones, so here it is!<br/>This idea hit me very suddenly and I wrote the whole thing in like 30 mins so if I made some grammar mistakes feel free to let me know.<br/>Enjoy!<br/>- Em</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While they were immeasurably proud of the students in their charge - and of course delighted that Saul was well again - a solemn air had settled over the room where Saul, Farah, and Ben sat.<br/>
<br/>
It was difficult for all of them to know that the burned ones were back, and that this new generation they had fought so viciously to protect would have to face the same horrors they had. To know that, despite everything they had done and all they had lost, they hadn't done well enough.<br/>
<br/>
Farah was acutely aware of the discomfort in the room. It was supposed to be over; Rosalind was relentless, none of them wanted to believe that this is what their years of work were to be rewarded with.<br/>
<br/>
She looked over at her friends, her chosen family, and felt the relief they had all felt earlier be replaced with a weariness none of them had known in 16 years. Saul was lost in his own mind, brow furrowed and breathing carefully measured. There were tremors in Ben's hands and an unstable edge to his voice as he spoke:<br/>
<br/>
"She promised me."<br/>
<br/>
Saul looked over, startled out of his thoughts, before moving to speak - Farah silenced him with a shake of her head.<br/>
<br/>
"She promised me, all those years ago," Ben repeated, eyes so far away,<br/>
"She said they would never have to."<br/>
<br/>
Farah and Saul looked on as Ben fidgeted with his glasses, knowing exactly who their friend was talking about and hating that they could do nothing to make it better.<br/>
<br/>
"We do this, we fight, and we hurt, so that our children will never have to," Ben quoted, voice wavering as he thought of all the nights spent bandageing up his friends and nursing his own wounds as the gentle words of his love spurred him on. The trio knew that often the only thing that had kept him going was the thought of his children, how they would be safe and loved, promising they would never have to feel this stress. It had kept them all going.<br/>
<br/>
"Rose, she, she promised!"<br/>
<br/>
Ben's voice cracked and his eyes suddenly cleared as he looked over at his oldest friends in desperation. His vision blurred with tears and he was strangely glad that he didn't have to see the tears snaking their way down Farah's own cheeks.<br/>
<br/>
"Why did she have to be wrong?" He whispered, placing his head in his hands, unable to control himself any longer as Farah and Saul moved to sit beside him.<br/>
Their hands gripped each shoulder in a gesture that mirrored the one they had done the day he buried his wife. There was a metaphor in there, somewhere.<br/>
<br/>
The three friends sat like for a long time, all silently mourning the dream they were so certain would come true. Tomorrow they would pick up the pieces and form a new plan of action. Tonight, they would grieve.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>